Missed
by Skylah
Summary: Chloe gets knocked up with dereks baby. dereks her one and only. shes his. this baby opened chloes eyes- is it too late to open derek's? what happens next? check out MISSED's sequal- TRAUMA! kk review plz! And I mean it- REVEIEW! :
1. Chapter 1

Cpov

I felt my insides twist when i gazed at my reflexion, a tiny bump forming. Im six weeks pregnant. Its getting hard to hide. I sighed and tugged at the hem of my shirt, which was slowly rising back up. I fiddled through the closet and finally found a pare of loose jogging pants and an oversized t-shirt. My hair was messy and i had purple bags under my eyes. I dont know how i had gone this long without telling anyone. I wanted to, oh man did i want to, but if derek found out- he might leave me. My stomach rumbling cut through my thoughts as i left the room and found my way to the fridge. I sat in front of derek, who was digging into his stack of pancakes. He eyed me, and gave me a concerned look. I blinked it away and got into my plate, pancakes poored with ketchup and fruits, a small plate of pickles as a side dish. "chloe?" my head snapped up to see derek eyeing my plate with a somewhat disgusted and a suprised expression playing his face. I smiled in embaressment and swallowed my food slowly, but when i felt it starting to come back up i ran to the bathroom, and bent over the toilet. I felt large hands holding my hair and i let out a shaky breath. He helped me up and closed the bathroom door behind us.  
"whats going on?" he asked with a concerned and suspicious eyes.

I felt my heart drop, i REALLY wanted to tell him. I HAD tot ell him. I could do this. I closed my eyes and opened my mouth...


	2. Chapter 2

Cpov

And nothing came out. he held my hands in his and pulled me toward him,

"tell me." When I looked in his eyes, my blood ran cold. His emerald green eyes were dangerously persuasive, fear and worry hiding behind them. I gulped and looked toward the floor, thinking that soon enough I wouldn't be able to, all I would see is my stomach. All he would see is my stomach. All he would want is to leave me.

"It's just a bug." He eyed me carefully and placed a hand on my forehead, his eyes widening slightly.

"I should bring you to the doctor-"

"NO!" anything but that. He eyed me suspiciously.

"I-i mean I cant. I shouldn't. It's probably just food poisoning. I guess I didn't cook my salmon properly the other day." He shook his head,

"no, I'd rather take you to the doctor-" I shook my head furiously. He couldn't find out I was pregnant, there's no doubt the doctor would tell him. I did my best to smile convincingly and rubbed his arms,

"its fine. It'll pass. I think I'll just get some fresh air, okay?" before he could say anything I darted out the door and headed outside. I could feel his eyes on me through the window, so I headed into the forest. My head felt like it could explode any minute. My entire body was shaky and my head felt heavy. Did I want this? As much as I shouldn't of, I knew I did. I would've been brought to tears if the test was negative. But it wasn't. And I was still brought to tears. I sighed, this was so complicated. If only one person knew. I closed my eyes and imagined it all. Derek. Me. Our baby. My baby's green eyes shining like crystals in the daylight...

"Chloe."

I jumped out of my thoughts and turned to see Simon approaching me. He took a seat next to me on the log and looked as if he was searching for something in my eyes. "Chloe, I, um... I know what's going on..." crap. He found something in my eyes after all. "what are you talking about?" he sighed and looked towards the ground, then back up at me.

"You're pregnant." I still felt myself pale, even though I knew he knew. He rested his hand on my knee. "It's okay. I'm here for you." I nodded and felt tears blur my vision, Simon then holding me in a comforting hug as I sobbed. When we pulled apart he gave me a look of sympathy and grabbed my hand.

"You have to tell Derek." I felt my heart skip a beat at the mention of his name.

I-i-i can't. W-what if he l-leaves me?" I whispered, tears streaming my face again. He wiped them with his thumb,

"Chloe. He'd want to know. He's worried sick about you, you can't keep hiding something like this from him, or else it'll be too late." He was right. I was six weeks along, I was already close to too late. I nodded and he helped me up. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek, "thank- you Simon." He smiled and hugged my shoulder, "no problem. That's what I'm here for." I nodded to myself. My baby's here for a reason right? Derek's my boyfriend for a reason. I love him for many reasons. My baby needed us both. Derek needed us both.


	3. Chapter 3

(eight weeks preggoz)

Cpov

My eyes widened when I felt a flutter of movement. Shoot. Already kicking? Derek's head snapped up from the restaurant's menu. I bit the inside of my lip, hoping to god the baby wouldn't move again. Derek paled and swallowed his drink very, very, very slowly. He cleared his throat,

"Chloe can I talk to you?"

Simon gave me a look and I nodded, looking everywhere but his face. I hesitantly slid of the booth and his hand met my waist. A small twinge of hope bubbled u inside of me, but the second he opened the door to the car, it was gone. A couple of tense moments flew by before he cleared his throat again, causing me to swallow a gallon of air.

"You've been lying." his voice was so feeble, upset. It caused my blood to run cold. I had lied to him. For eight weeks. I swallowed, guilt burning my insides. How could I do that to him? Hes my true love, my only love. He deserved to know, he deserved it. But I lied, I promised myself I would never lie to him. I felt like a bad person. I turned my head to see him lean over and wipe his thumb across my cheek. He caressed my tear streamed face and looked me in the eyes. His emerald green orbs were shadowed with fear and honesty.

"shhh. Its okay." no its not. Its not okay. I cant do th-

my thoughts became distant when I felt his strong arms holding me. Derek holding me. Holding us.

"don't leave." I whispered into the curve of his neck, him only tightening his grip on me.

"never." I sniffled and wiped my eyes,

"Im sorry." he shook his head,

"Im sorry." he whispered, his eyes looking into mine.

"don't be." my voice came out smaller than a whisper. His eyes left mine and loomed over my tiny baby bump. He approached hesitantly and we exchanged a weak smile. I felt myself suck in a breath the second he placed his hand against my sensitive skin.

Love.


	4. Chapter 4

Cpov

9 weeks

Reluctantly, my eyes slowly opened to the bright sunlight from outside my window. It had been a dream. It had been _a dream. _

Derek had been happy. Happy. I should have suspected it was a dream. I looked down to my baby bump- which was getting less and less invisible. I walked over towards the mirror, trying to get every angle of myself. The second my fingertips touched my tummy my little baby fluttered. A small smiled played my feattures and I realised how much I loved this baby. In a matter of seconds your entire world could change. As scary as this was for me, the baby comforted me. I could _bond_ with him. Hesitantly I walked away from the mirror and got some clothes from my chest of drawers. I may have needed clothing then, but I REALLY needed it now. I slipped on a shirt that might've been loose on me a week ago… and was almost skin tight now. Everyone knew I was pregnant by now. I could see it on their faces. Everyone but Derek. I would've thought he could hear its heartbeat by now but I guess it was too mild. I looked down again. This shirt was fitting. Too fitting. But to be honest, it was the loosest thing I had. My baby bump was very evident in this shirt. Derek would find out today. I had planned for him to find out today. Its been long enough. Just the thought of it perked up some hope, but with hope came nervousness. With a deep breath I opened my door and walked downstairs.

The minute my foot touched the hardwood floor of the dining room, Derek's head snapped up. This is it. He smiled for a third of a second before his gaze reached my stomach. His eyes bugged. Practically out of his head before he could control himself. He cleared his throat.

"um…c-c-chloe could I talk to you privately?" he stuttered, his eyes never leaving my bump. He stuttered. Derek actually stuttered. I nodded and went to grab my shoes. When I bent down, well, I couldn't. I tried. Again. Again. And again. Smooth. This is just great. Derek's concerned stare was burning a hole in ,my face. After five tries of bending down, Derek walked over and put my shoes on for me. From the corner of my eye I could see Simon and tori switching glances, kit too into the soccer game on the flat screen to notice. With a hopeful smile towards Simon and Tori, I followed Derek outside into a meadow. He paced for what felt like an hour before facing me, his face a pale green and his eyes wide and almost as wild as an animals. He swallowed loudly, enough for me to hear it ten feet away.

"Your-your…"

"yes." I said, tears lingering in my voice. That caught his attention.

"im so sorry. Im sorry I didn't tell you earlier… I-I-I couldn't. I wasn't ready." he didn't say anything. He didn't speak or move long enough to have my heart pounding and tears streaming my face, me backing away slowly.

"im sorry… I- you're upset. I- I didn't- I, its okay. Its okay to be mad. Ur going to leave me aren't you? You're going to-"

My tears soaked into his shirt. His arms holding me firmly, his face tucked into the curve of my neck. I weakened in his embrace, went limp beneath him as I cried out loud. His breathing was somewhat heavy and I could feel his heart pounding against me.

"shhh. Im never, ever going to leave you." the last part came out barely a whisper, "i love you."

I looked up from his chest up to his glistening emerald eyes.

"You love me?" I asked rather pathetically, hope ringing throughout my voice. He nodded.

"more than the whole world." my breathing quickened, and I stood there frozen before wiping my eyes.

"I-I love you t-t-too." a nervous laugh escaped my lips and he smiled and leaned forward, our foreheads touching.

"and I promise to love this baby. I promise well get through it together. I promise to never leave you. You're mine." he smiled at me and wiped away the tears with his thumb. I smiled back. He looked at me nervously, as if for permission, and with hesitation placed his hands on my stomach. The nervousness was replaced with fascination as my baby fluttered approvingly. He moved his hands from place to place, each time causing goose bumps to form.

I couldn't take it anymore. I leaned in and pressed my self up against him, his hands now on the sides of my baby bump, and we shared a longing, passionate kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Cpov

9 weeks

we pulled apart and headed back inside, hand in hand, my face red with happiness and a smile undoubtedly taking up half my face. I stood nervously by the table, Derek rubbing my hand comfortingly. Now that i told Derek, i had to tell kit and possibly tori. Although Simon knows,I think tori only knows that something's up. And kit, well, with kit well have to wait and see. Everyone's eyes met mine. Tori's black eyes, Simon's auburn orbs and kit's dark chocolate coloured almond eyes. I took a deep breath and let it out.

I opened my mouth, and let the words stumble out.

* * *

_R u done_?

I rolled my eyes. This is the seventh text from Derek in the past five minutes. Tori had insisted that we go shopping when i told everyone that Derek and i were parents-to-be. And with a lot of convincing, Derek finally agreed to let me go. I wouldn't admit to this, but to be honest, I'm glad he did. It all felt that more real when we picked out tiny pink shoes and teeny tiny jeans.

_Yes_, I texted back with effort, the heavy shopping bags making my arms feel like noodles. I looked over to tori, who was practically jumping off the walls with excitement and told her that Derek was waiting for us outside. And sure enough, there he was. My knight in shining armour. _My love. My wolf. My baby's daddy._

OK so i know this 1 was short but im updating another one today, so don't u fret! I just want to thank everyone that reviewed, and the people that will review (please review :$) so what did u think? To be honest, im not great with helpful criticism so just enthusiastic reviews wud be great XD any way i apologize for any spelling errors and stuff and i hope u like my next chapter :)


	6. Chapter 6

Cpov

10 weeks

I looked down, but was unable to see my feet and slipped on a tanktop that made it very visible that i was pregnant. I felt the need to show off the fact that i was pregnant. I felt dereks arms wrap around my torso from behind me, him then rubbing my stomach and kissing my neck. Which made me blush furiously. When his touch made contact with my stomach, it was like nothing in the world. To know that there is two people in one is amazing. I had to beating hearts inside of me. He rubbed my stomach once more before leaving to take a shower, me than heading towards the stairs to get some nutrients. But a bout five steps into the hall dizziness washed over me like a ton of ice. I took a few more steps, this time the dizziness was overpowering, making me stumble backwards. I felt wet hands grasp my waist and forearms as he helped me up. I looked up to see his glossy black hair silky from wetness, drops of water still noticible on his face. His piercing green eyes looked wild with concern, the white towel wrapped around his waist. Very distracting. And then there were his abbs. Extremely distracting.

"chlo?" i swallowed hard and tried to focus my vision, which was slowly coming back.

"I-i-i w-was walking down t-the hall and i got really d-dizzy." he bent down and rested his ear on the peak of my stomach and his face relaxed.

"the baby was just moving. Be careful, okay? I don't want you moving much. Are you hurt?" i shook my head and curled my hand around his neck, my fingers seeping through a tuff of hair.

he closed his eyes and leaned his forehead against mine. I caressed his clear face and placed a kiss on his lips, my other hand resting on his chest... _ever so close to his abbs_. He returned the favour and gave me a soft, loving kiss. Then another one. And another one. And another one. And a few more. His hand was twisted in my hair, the other one on my neck, me on my tip toes. I pulled away for air but je kissed along my neck and back up again. I moaned. _How does he do that?_A loud rumble in my stomach made us jump apart. He laughed and hugged my waist.

"I think im starving," i laughed, causing my whole body to shake. He laughed with me, causing me to almost melt at the sound of it. We went downstairs and dug into our buffet.

SOOO how was it? Good? Amazing? Any name suggestions? If i ever rite from the child's point of view- any specific age in mind that the child shud be? Any pov recommendations for the next chapter? Review and let me now! Thx!


	7. Chapter 7

Cpov

11 weeks

He got down on one knee and i felt my hear skip a beat. But it slowed down when i realized he was probably just bending down to help tie my shoe. But i proved that theory wrong when his eyes never left mine, his eyes unusually distracted and anxious looking. He smiled weakly and took my hand in his, and pulled out a ring.

"I-i love you Chloe. I'm in love with you. I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I love you more than the world, a-and i want to do this together."

My heart fluttered profusely and i felt my insides swell.

The ring was beautiful. I felt a whoosh of relief sweep over me. He was really committed. He really loved me. He really wanted this. He really wanted us.

Tpov

i sighed in annoyance when i heard a shriek in the other room. Its called beauty sleep. I swear, no one in this house is considerate. Reluctantly i got up and opened the door, only to have my eyes bug out of my head.

Spov

well would you look at that.

Tpov

Oh my mother fu-

Spov

"alright! Congrats man!" i grinned and slapped Derek's back, then reached out for a hug from Chloe. They were FINALLY getting married. Looks like my bro is finally growing up, (bout' time) i still remember when he thought of girls as monsters.

Tpov

that's a princess cut diamond! Oh! **And ½ carats!** That must be at least 900 dollars and-

Cpov

he slid the ring on my finger gracefully, the ring sparkling swiftly from the day light that shone from the window.

Dpov

it felt as if a weight had been lifted from my shoulders and i couldn't help but smile when i saw her play with it in fascination. She accepted me. Accepted me as a monster. Accepted me a werewolf. Accepted me as me. Accepted me as her baby's father._ She accepted me as her one and only._

S0Oo... is it good? Any suggestions for the next chapter? Any pov's u wud like me 2 rite in? Any pov's u wouldn't like me to rite in? Baby names? Boy or girl first? Any supernatural ability recommendations? REVIEW ( if u do u might get some early previews :$)


	8. Chapter 8

(12 weeks)

Tpov

I looked across the room as Chloe's ring glittered in the sunlight and felt a pang of jealousy sweep through me. Why does she get the ring? And that's a beautiful ring if I may say so myself! I glanced at her sitting on Derek. Envy bubbled inside me like a cauldron. Not about Derek, but that she actually has a man to love her. To take care of her. To swoon over her. A sigh left my lips and I went back to reading my book.

_'Anna glanced out the window but was interrupted by cool fingers clinging to her arm, causing her hairs to rise. His sweet smell...'_

Ugh! Even this stupid Anna girl has a boyfriend! I took another quick glance at them and felt my insides melt, they were cute together, and I was happy for them._ As well as incredibly jealous_. Someone's warm hands shook me out of my thoughts and I looked up to see Simon smiling at me.

"hey lil' sis."

A smile tugged at my lips without my permission and I felt my mask of composure slipping away. As much as I hated the kid, I hate to admit this, but I also kinda loved him. A comforting yet ridiculous though popped up in my head at that moment. Maybe I _did_ have a guy to love me... _and_ a guy to take care of me... maybe not a guy to swoon over me, but that has to count for something right? I had Simon. My brother who I hated and loved, (cause i mean, what's the use of having a bro that I cant hate on? Seriously!)

Cpov

I felt almost peachy as I woke up in Derek's arms, the warm sunlight hitting my face and making my ring glitter. It had been a good day. Everyone was smiling, everyone felt safe.

I met Tori's eyes and could see the desire that hid behind them. I felt really bad that she didn't have someone who she could be in love with. Not too long ago she wasn't the only one, but Simon claims that he met a girl not long ago and seems to have the googly eyes for her. But I don't think they're too serious yet.

I was put out of my happiness when there was suddenly water on Derek's lap and felt my cheeks turn crimson. For the wrong reason. It woke him up of course, and left my bright red face even brighter. As I opened my mouth to explain, a ribbon of pain erupted through me and I found myself clinging to his shirt.

"chloe what's happening?" His concerned voice and worried emerald orbs sent shocks of electricity inside me, and another pain came and went along with others.

"Holy crap! Chloe's in labour!" Tori's yelp was loud, making my ears ring. While simon jumped for the phone, Derek picked me up and ran while Tori yelled out orders.

* * *

A cold cloth was being smoothed over my sweaty forehead. Hands were running up and down my arms, along my neck and face, in my hair, and gripping my hands. Voices seemed distances, the room was blurry, and with every movement it seemed smaller, giving me a head ache. Green eyes were looking down at me, the color of them blinding. His hands were caressing my face, holding my clammy hand. A blood-curling scream sent shivers down my back, and it was only until another one followed that I realized it was mine. The fabric of my shirt was agitating as it clung to my body, like glue to a paper. Tears shedded my eyes as I lost confidence. "i can't do this." The helpless and scared whisper repeated over and over again. It felt as if my back were about to break as my body tensed over and over again. The pressure trying to escape was over powering, and I had almost lost myself to it a few times. My scream shattered my frame, and all that was left of my voice was husky whimpers. With one more push I felt everything flow out of my body, the pain gone. A cry. His green eyes met mine, his were glassy and sparkling. He kissed my forehead, his lips layed there for what felt like hours but was only minutes.

* * *

His lips on mine felt like true happiness. Our laughs were relieving and uplifting. The cry was comforting and surreal.

That cry changed my whole world.


End file.
